A conventional vehicular air conditioning device conditions air in a vehicle compartment by using a refrigerant heated or cooled in a refrigeration cycle device. Specifically, a high-temperature refrigerant is heated by heat exchange with a cycle refrigerant in a condenser constituting the refrigeration cycle device, and a low-temperature refrigerant is cooled by heat exchange with the cycle refrigerant in a chiller constituting the refrigeration cycle device. According to this, the high-temperature refrigerant is used for heating air, and the low-temperature refrigerant is used for cooling air.
In Patent Document 1, a temperature regulation device is disclosed, in which temperatures of a battery, an internal combustion engine, an electric motor, an inverter and the like are controlled independently. In the temperature regulation device of Patent Document 1, a refrigeration cycle provides cool water and hot water, and the distribution of the cool water and the hot water is controlled to regulate a temperature of a target object.